Player Vs Player
by wonwingangel
Summary: A collection of short stories about differing situations that lead to battles amongst the various job classes. No need to read them in order, it's just a fun little thing to do when you got five minutes.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ever-growing Final Fantasy XI or any other product made by the Square.

**Author's Notes: **Have you ever noticed that stories are getting incredibly long and time consuming? This submission is just quick, short stories about differing battles that would occur between characters created in the Final Fantasy XI world. I hope you enjoy it, because I just wanted something I could write relatively quickly to give myself a break from my other works. Thanks for reading and please give me a review!

* * *

Player Vs Player

Entry 1: Warrior Code

* * *

_The Contenders_

_Name: Jolander Agratio  
__Race: Hume  
__Job: Warrior  
__Rank: 1  
__Level: 4  
__Country: Bastok  
__Quick Bio: Jolander has spent his entire life in the Gustaberg region, spending most of his days at Bastok. He has made a few trips out into North Gustaberg and has had some training in using swords._

_Name: Alex Vizzy  
__Race: Hume  
__Job: Warrior  
__Rank: 1  
__Level: 5  
__Country: Bastok  
__Quick Bio: Alex has partied a few times to fight against some young Quadavs, but he has never gone beyond the campsite past the river in North Gustaberg. He enjoys cutting Tunnel Worms and selling rocks they regurgitate.

* * *

_

Jolander of Bastok walked slowly, watching knee-high dust clouds whirl randomly across the barren land of North Gustaberg. The sun was setting and there would be Quadavs coming soon to feast on innocent citizens. However, Jolander's task didn't involve Quads, but rather a fellow Bastokian, an old friend of his. His friend was waiting for him at the campsite just beyond the river, a good distance from the city of Bastok. Jolander held firmly onto the hilt of his sword as he walked over the creaking bridge.

He stopped ten paces from his old friend and watched as the man drew his sword. "Alex. It was never supposed to come to this."

"You knew well what would happen if you stabbed my back. Now, it is you who must be stabbed."

"This is insanity, Alex! I'm no match for you. Can't we please talk about his?"

"Actions deserve actions, Jolander. Had you merely misplaced your words, I would have gladly straightened you."

"I don't want to fight you!"

"It will be dark soon and we'll both be slaughtered by the Quadavs. Draw your sword now or I will cut your head off bare handed!" Alex said angrily.

"I will not!"

Alex started to walk towards Jolander, who was very nervous at this point. Alex walked stealthily, holding his sword in front of him, closing the gap between the two. Jolander looked like he was about to run back towards the city, but for some reason, he watched as his old comrade neared him.

Alex stopped, staring Jolander dead-on. "So be it, fool."

He thrust forward directly at Jolander's neck, but Jolander, having never taken his hand off the hilt of his sword, ducked back and unsheathed his weapon. Neither of the two warriors wore very much armor and their swords were old and dull, but they could defend themselves very well. Alex was the better of the two in both sword skills and experience. Jolander wasn't necessarily bad, but he hadn't had the training that Alex had been through.

Thus, Jolander fell back but his head was still _attached_. Alex held both hands on the sword and cut down at him. Fortunately, Jolander rolled out onto the trail and repositioned himself, dodging the blow. Alex followed, jumping onto the path. Jolander tried to stab him as he came, but Alex parried the attack.

"You will not stab me twice, scum!" Alex shouted, throwing in a quick jab to Jolander's face.

Jolander stumbled back and felt his face, which had quickly gone numb.

"Damn it, Alex! You're gonna kill me!"

"I fully intend to!" Alex quickly replied.

Alex swiped at Jolander's right knee, but Jolander was able to block the attack. Alex turned in the other direction and swung at Jolander's midsection and Jolander did a full-moon block, forcing Alex back off the trail.

"Bastok will hang you for this!"

"We are past the river…Bastok will do nothing, but a minimal investigation," Alex retorted, lunging back at Jolander as they ended in a dead-lock. "However, they'll easily drop it once they find out what you did!"

"It's not a crime!"

Jolander put all his strength into throwing Alex back and managed a small success. Taking the tiny window of opportunity, Jolander rushed forward and threw himself onto his no-longer comrade. He hoped he could talk some sense into the enraged man.

"It was an accident…" he quickly began. "I've always had feelings for her since we were young. I didn't think she would do anything about it when I told her."

"She was my wife!"

And Alex threw Jolander off him and stood back up. At this point, a small audience had gathered around the battle and the spectators whispered amongst themselves. One probably told another to go and seek the authorities.

Jolander had to do everything he could to parry the barrage of attacks that Alex threw at him. They sidestepped each other and ducked and dodged and sidestepped and dodged and blocked and dodged and ducked and even kicked at each other. They started to get tired and they slowed down, but Alex showed no sign of stopping.

Alex countered an attack and then unleashed another fury of attacks. One at his side, one at his left arm and a then at his feet and then slashed at his gut. Soon, Jolander was covered in cuts and open wounds. Alex had taken a few hits himself.

Helplessly trying to survive, Jolander whipped his old sword at Alex's chest and missed. Jolander was so tired that he kept turning and his back became defenseless. Alex immediately stabbed the sword through his back and it passed beside Jolander's spine and continued right on through out of his chest. Jolander twisted in pain and Alex took his numb face and whispered into his ear.

"She was my wife…"

"She isn't…anymore." Jolanders said, as Alex let go of him.

Jolander fell to the ground and he died before he hit.

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers: **I always do this to let you know just how much I care about your input. You can give me suggestions, comments, arguments…whatever and I love to respond (don't worry, I'm always nice). BTW, I might have something wrong and I apologize, just let me know and I'll edit it accordingly. :)

NOW YOU TELL ME WHAT THE NEXT BATTLE SHOULD BE!

(let me know if I can or can't do this, since this is kind of "interactive"…I don't want to get in trouble by fanfiction. Thanks.)


End file.
